


Down the Rabbit Hole

by displayheartcode



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a time and place to quote Monty Python</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> N gave me these prompts. 
> 
> Dresden Files is the baby of Jim Butcher and Roc. We are all the neglecting babysitters.

"Holy freaking shit!" I coughed up what felt like a lung and saw the sky swirling in my black-speckled vision. My head felt like one of Mouse's chew toys and I ached everywhere.

In other words, it was my usual sort of day—except I was stuck in a ditch somewhere in Anywhere, USA.

I was never asking Bob for directions again. The was a shortcut, he had said. It would be easy, he had said. There's a monstrous vegetable garden that swallows wizards up, he hadn't said. Stars and stones, was he trying to make sure that Death Curse happened early or something?

The great and feared Harry Dresden, dead by shit directions and a ditch.

I woozily sat up and could almost see the cartoon birdies circling around my head ,and ready to burst out into a Disney song about friendship and eating carrots. My vision cleared and I was clearly alone in said ditch that was narrow and crumbly-like. This wasn't good. _But I'm not dead yet,_ I thought. _Just dead, battered, and lost._ I looked up and some dirt and pebbles fell on my face. There was an ominous kaw-kaw of a bird in the distance to add more to the atmosphere. _Okay, maybe a little dead._

"Murphy!" I shouted. "Hey, Murph. I think the garden swallowed me up!"

No response.

I stood up and almost fell back down when I hit my head on a branch that was sticking out of the dirt that could double as a club for a giant. Great. Next I'll be seeing more birds. I used that as leverage to help myself up, and sincerely wished that I had landed on a goose-feathered mattress instead. That way falling to my death could had been fun, and I could bounce my way back to the surface.

Gosh, I was so smart.

"Karrin!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and hollered again. "Karrin! I don't want to get eaten by an evil giant bunny!"

"That's because you stink of elderberries!" Murphy's blonde head of hair appeared with the sun shinning behind her. She looked positively angelic with her golden locks and angry, blood-stained face. She glared down at me from her spot. She was probably very happy with being taller than me. Heh, small victories for the vertically challenged. "You suck, Harry!"

"Take it to your union and blame Bob." I measured the distance between us. "Um, wizard down. Please send help. Like a ladder or Lassie."


End file.
